Tren al Sur
by Franela
Summary: One-shot. Existen muchas formas de viajar, y nunca se sabe que nos depara cada travesía. Epílogo añadido.
1. Tren al Sur

******Disclaimer**: Los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen a la serie/manga de _**Inuyasha**_ de _**Rumiko ****Takahashi.**_

* * *

**Sumary:** Existen muchas formas de viajar, y nunca se sabe que nos depara cada travesía. Sesshomaru ha dejado de adolescente su pueblo para irse solo a la capital sin saber el motivo y nunca ha vuelto. Pero ahora, diez años después y para el cumpleaños número cincuenta de su padre, lo hace, desconociento lo que le deparará este viaje.

* * *

**Tren al Sur  
**_Por Franela_

**...**

La estación estaba casi vacía, cada paso que daba resonaba por todo el lugar. Con su chaqueta sobre un hombro y su bolso en otro caminó hasta la boletería para comprar su pasaje. Era un viaje de casi día y medio, relajante para algunos, algo largo para él. Iría a su pueblo natal, un viaje que en automóvil demoraba algunas horas. Sin embargo, tampoco tenía deseos de pasarse todas esas horas sentado frente a un volante, y como allá no llegaban aviones, era aquello o ir en un bus. Claro estaba lo mejor. Luego de comprar su boleto se dirigió al andén para esperar el tren que, suponiendo que como había escasas personas por los alrededores, el tren vendría igual de vacío desde las estaciones anteriores.

Mientras esperaba se puso a pesar en que tal vez sería algo agradable el sólo sentarse y disfrutar del paisaje, aunque le incomodara el hecho de que demorara tanto; si no había inconvenientes llegaría cerca de las ocho del día siguiente. Quizá pasearía por los alrededores para ver cuanto ha cambiado aquel pueblo que abandonó hacía ya diez años al terminar la escuela y partir a una universidad de la capital, buscando salir de aquel lugar y hasta ese día nunca volver. Ahora, para el cumpleaños número cincuenta de su padre, volvía para ir a la celebración, llegando el día antes, como no lo había echo en los diez anteriores. La máquina llegó así que se dirigió a ella para no perder más tiempo. Como lo pensó, su vagón estaba completamente vacío. Tal vez podría aprovechar de descansar en el viaje.

Dejó su bolso y su chaqueta en el asiento junto a la ventana y él se sentó en el que estaba junto al pasillo. Inhaló profundamente y cerró sus ojos unos momentos. Para cuando los abrió fue porque una de las auxiliares le informaba que el almuerzo ya estaba disponible en el vagón correspondiente para comer. Se reacomodó en su asiento y trató de orientarse. _¿Almuerzo?_ Miró su reloj y ya eran las dos de la tarde. Sacó cuentas y supo que habían pasado más de cinco horas en tan sólo unos segundos. A la mujer le dijo que no tenía deseos de almorzar pero le pidió si le podía traer un poco de café bien cargado a su asiento. Una vez que la auxiliar se retiró, volvió a analizar las cosas. _¿Cómo es que durmió más de cinco horas como si nada?_ Después de mucho pensarlo llegó a la conclusión, increíble viniendo de él, de que realmente estaba cansado de su monótono día a día.

A sus apenas veintiocho años ya era uno de los mejores, y más jóvenes, arquitectos que se podía encontrar en la capital. No obstante, toda fama trae consigo grandes responsabilidades o, en su caso, mucho trabajo. Hasta ahora nunca se había quejado, nunca se había detenido a analizar la situación en la que se encontraba: prácticamente trabajando de sol a sol sin descanso. Pero ahora si lo hacía, dudaba de que si todo el sacrificio que había echo valdría realmente la pena. Volvió a pensar en su viaje, una sorpresa para su padre, el viejo. _¿Cómo es que no había vuelto en diez años, no había visitado a su familia o a sus antiguos amigos, sólo por trabajo o había algo más?_ Recordó que hace más de tres años, cuando una amiga se casaba con su primo, Suikotsu, pudo haber vuelto. Incluso había recibido la invitación, pero claro, estaba encerrado en su trabajo.

Pensó en sus viejos amigos, Sango y Miroku, aquellos eternos "amigos". El torpe de Miroku siempre miraba al resto de las chicas del instituto y a la vez coqueteaba con Sango; bien merecido se tenía todos los 'no' que tuvo, en ese tiempo, de ella. Claro que hacía algunos años los había visto juntos en la capital, muy melosos por lo demás, y cuando se acercó a saludarlos se enteró de que al fin eran novios. Aquel día se la pasaron increíble reviviendo los viejos tiempos y gozándola a lo grande, mas todo lo bueno tiene su final y después no volvió a verlos. También pensó en Kagome, la prima de Sango. Aquella chica estaba perdidamente enamorada de su hermano y el idiota no se daba cuenta de ello. Igualmente tuvieron que pasar varios años para que reaccionara y cuando estaban en la universidad le pidió que fuera su novia. A pesar de que su relación no era de las más fraternales, ni siquiera cuando vivían juntos, recuerda ese día en que lo llamó para darle la noticia. Aquellas llamadas eran escasas, más de el lado de él, que las hacía para fechas especiales y que a veces, nuevamente por 'trabajo', olvida hacer.

Volvió a cuestionarse. _¿Cómo es que dejó que su trabajo acabara con su ya casi nula vida familiar y social? _Es gracioso que lo piense ahora, cuando se debe haber perdido muchas cosas. Juntó sus párpados otra vez y rió para sí. Todos felices y enamorados, _¿y él?_ Comenzó a rememorar su último año de instituto, el mejor de su vida; con sus amigos y... ella. La recordó, ella, la hermana menor de Kagome. Esa chica tan dulce y carismática, que con sólo una sonrisa era capaz de mejorarle el ánimo a cualquiera, por malo que fuera su humor. Inconcientemente acercó una de sus manos a su labio. Aquella pelinegra que desde pequeños estuvo para él, siempre que necesitara a alguien ella estaba ahí, aquella por la que nunca supo definir sus sentimientos, hasta que se fue. Unos meses antes que él, antes de que siquiera él pensara en irse del pueblo, ella se fue, dejándole un pequeño vacío que nunca ha sido capaz de admitir. Becada en una escuela de dibujo y arte en Francia, cuando tenía dieciséis años se fue del país, sola. Ella...

— Disculpe señor, aquí tiene su café —le dijo la mujer extendiéndole el líquido—. ¿Necesita algo más?  
— No, con esto estoy bien —respondió y la auxiliar se fue—. Hace mucho que no pensaba en ti —murmuró y tomó un sorbo de su café—. _¿Qué será de ti, Rin?_

_**…**_

Estaba sentada mientras esperaba el tren que la llevaría otra vez a su pueblo. Sonreía de sólo pensar en que los volvería a ver después de tres años, cuando fue para la boda de unos amigos y no había vuelto desde entonces. Pero ahora tenía pensado radicarse allá otra vez, ya sus cosas serían enviadas en unos días y planeaba abrir un taller de dibujo y pintura en el pueblo. Esa era una sorpresa para su padre, que tanto le insistía que volviera a casa. Movía los pies impacientes, estaba ansiosa, nerviosa. Miró el gran reloj de la estación y vio que eran casi las seis, así que se puso su vieja mochila de viajes, toda manchada de pintura y gastada, y tomó su bolso de ropa para ir al andén en donde debería llegar el tren en unos minutos.

Se puso a pensar en que haría cuando llegara. Eso sería cerca de las ocho del día siguiente, cosa que algunos consideran una pérdida de tiempo, pero que a ella le encanta; no hay nada como viajar en tren, ver las cosas pasar en un tranquilo vaivén. Un viaje sin apuro alguno. Tal vez iría a pasear a la plaza, cada vez que iba se encontraba con un viejito que se ponía ahí a pintar todo el día; o quizás pasaría primero al pequeño mercado que se encuentra junto a la estación para comprar una bufanda, ya que perdió la suya en el aeropuerto. Otra de las razones por la que no le gustaba viajar en avión: siempre algo de ella se perdía, aunque estuviera en su maleta. Quién sabe que haría en realidad.

Comenzó a preguntarse como estarían todos. Debido a la oportunidad que se le presentó de estudiar en Francia se alejó de su pueblo y de su familia cuando era una adolescente y después continuó allá sus estudios, visitándolos cuando le era posible costear el viaje. Sin embargo le era muy difícil hacerlo, y la boda de su amiga Kikyo había sido la última vez. Lucía tan bella y feliz ese día, que ella sólo soñaba con encontrar a alguien como Suikotsu para compartir su vida. También pensó en Sango y en su hermana Kagome, a ambas les había costado tanto conseguir a sus hombres pero al fin pudieron hacerlo.

Después de pasear un rato volvería a su casa, donde, conociendo a su padre, lo más probable es que ya estarían celebrando el cumpleaños de su viejo amigo desde en día anterior. El amigo de su padre cumplía sus cincuenta años y, según le habían contado, los celebrarían a lo grande. Volvió a sonreír. Aquel amigo de su padre, don Inu, le había ayudado a convencerlo, ya que obviamente no quería que una de sus bebitas se fuera de su lado, menos ir a estudiar a otro país. Mientras pensaba en qué regalarle para sus cincuenta primaveras esperó que los años no lo hayan convertido en un viejito cascarrabias. Se carcajeó ante esta idea, lo más probable es que sea aún más caballero que antes.

Luego suspiró algo melancólica al pensar en cuantas cosas se debe de haber perdido al irse de aquel tranquilo lugar. No obstante se animó al decirse que no cambiaría nada de lo que hizo, ya que disfrutó de cada uno de sus viajes por el mundo y de sus aventuras. Sin embargo, como le dice algunos, ya era hora de sentar cabeza y echar raíces. Imaginaba como sería su taller, los colores y el lugar; quienes irían, que fuera gente de todas las edades, aunque también debía admitir que le gustaría que fueran muchos niños, ya que esa era la edad de máxima imaginación y potencial, listo para explotar sus habilidades.

Al pensar en su último años antes de irse de aquel lugar, un leve carmín se posó es sus mejillas tras recordar su último día en el instituto, a mediados de año, su último día en el pueblo puesto que esa noche se embarcaba en el aeropuerto rumbo a su nuevo destino. Aquella tarde, luego de clases, divisó a alguien que leía bajo un árbol. Acercándose a aquel chico, el hijo mayor de don Inu, se sentó a su lado para despedirse. Desde que eran niños que eran muy amigos, él siempre le confiaba todo y viceversa. Aunque ella sentía algo más por él nunca fue capaz de decírselo, por miedo a perderlo también como amigo. No recuerda mucho como fue que se despidió, sólo sentía que él tenía la mirada fija en ella y eso la ponía muy nerviosa. Cuando terminó de hablar él sólo soltó un "cuídate mucho". _¿Qué hacer después de eso? _Decidió tomar el riesgo, después de todo, ya se iba._ ¿Qué podía salir mal?_ Se acercó lentamente al rostro de aquel chico, de una cabellera tan clara que casi parecía plateada cuando estaba al sol, mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a arder y él seguía con esa gélida mirada, sin inmutarse. Nerviosa como nunca lo miró a los ojos y luego descendió su vista a sus labios, acortando la distancia entre ambos. Entonces, el contacto ocurrió.

Se tocó los labios mientras sonreía sonrojada para sí al recordar lo torpe que había sido en un inicio, aunque cuando él comenzó a corresponder de una manera tan suave a aquella caricia, el ritmo de ese beso comenzó a normalizarse. Cuando se separaron y él soltó el agarre de su cintura, ella simplemente se levanto y le dijo un "hasta pronto, Sesshomaru" para irse con una gran sonrisa y aquel dulce recuerdo de que su primer beso había sido con aquel chico que siempre deseó que fuera más que su amigo. Tristemente, no volvió a saber de él, salvo de algunas cosas que le contaba su hermana ya que había perdido el contacto con la mayoría de la gente del pueblo, y tampoco le preguntaba mucho por algo obvio. Supo que unos meses después de su partida, en cuanto terminó el instituto y a pesar de que había una universidad allá, se había ido a una de la capital y aparentemente nunca volvió. Empezó a preguntarse que sería de él, de su vida, en que trabajaría o si tendría alguna novia. Suspiró algo derrotada; diez años después de aquel beso y con algunas fallidas relaciones en el cuerpo, aún no encontraba a aquel hombre que la hiciera suspirar con una simple caricia.

Tan absorta estaba en sus recuerdos y pensamientos que casi no oye el último llamado del tren para abordar. Corrió hacia la máquina en el tiempo justo y le dijo al joven que llamaba que la esperara. Algo agitada le enseñó su boleto y él sonriendo le pidió su bolso para ayudarla a subir. Luego de hacerle la seña clave al chofer para que comenzara la marcha, ayudó a la jovencita para indicarle cual era su vagón.

— Éste es, señorita —le dijo al tiempo que deslizaba la puerta que daba el acceso a una parte del tren—. Si necesita algo más no dude en pedírmelo. Que tenga un buen viaje —agregó y cuando ella le dio las gracias y sonrió se retiró.

Cuando se dio la media vuelta con su bolso en las manos, notó que el vagón estaba prácticamente vacío en comparación de otras ocasiones en las que había viajado. Vio con mayor detalle al único hombre que había en el lugar pero solo veía su cabello, ya que estaba de espalda. Sin embargo, eso era todo lo necesario; aquel cabello, era inconfundible, era él. _¿Cómo era posible?_ Sonrió y fue hacia él para verle el rostro, el pararse al frente y verlo después de diez años la ponía inexplicablemente feliz. Pero cuando él la miró y no hizo gesto alguno, es más, como si le preguntara hoscamente con la mirada que qué quería, se desanimó. Tímidamente le preguntó si podía sentarse en uno de los asientos frente al suyo. Sin mover un músculo más del necesario le respondió que hiciera lo que quisiera y luego volvió la vista hacia la ventana de los asiento del otro lado, por lo que ella dejó su bolso en la repisa que hay sobre los estos y dejó su mochila en que daba al pasillo, sentándose ella en el que quedaba junto a la ventana para ver pasar el camino desde su espalda.

_ ¿Cómo es que no la reconoció? __¿Tanto ha cambiado o simplemente no la recuerda?_ Lo miró de lado y vio como estaba apoyado en su mano, simplemente mirando la nada, como si ella no estuviera ahí. Parece pensativo, como si quisiera averiguar algo. Resopló abatida mientras recargaba el rostro en el cristal, y ella que se había alegrado tanto de verlo y ahora ya no sabía si decir o hacer algo. Luego de unos incómodos, al menos para ella, minutos de silencio, se decidió a sacar su cuaderno de dibujo para matar el tiempo hasta que tuviera hambre. Estaba confundida. _¿Debería decirle quien era y que no la había reconocido o simplemente hacer nada? _Distraída comenzó a trazar líneas hasta darse cuenta de que estaba dibujando exactamente lo que veía; un boceto los asientos, la ventana y a aquel viejo amigo mirando el otro lado del camino. A medida que pasaban los minutos fue entrando en más detalles, centrándose más en la mirada dorada de ese hombre.

— ¿Qué dibujas? —le preguntó de repente, sin mover un ápice, causándole una gran susto.

Desde que la vio que le causó una extraña sensación. De reojo la miraba sin que ella se diera cuenta, la detallaba: el cabello negro, oscuro como la noche; los ojos marrones, como el más dulce chocolate; la piel clara con unas pecas casi imperceptibles; con una polera gris manga larga bajo una blusa color mezclilla y unos viejos jeans gastados. Sí, no podía negarlo, era una mujer hermosa.

Como si fuera una niña a la que acaban de descubrir haciendo una travesura, se pegó el cuaderno al pecho por la impresión. ¿Qué hacer ahora? ¿Mostrarle el cuaderno o inventarle rápidamente algo?

— Eh... bueno, yo... —suspiró y le extendió el dibujo— Discúlpame por... bueno, esto —agregó rascándose la nuca apenada.

Él tomó el cuaderno y pudo darse cuenta de que, a pesar de que casi todo parecía ser un boceto, era él en su asiento. No estaba mal, de hecho muy bueno para tan sólo algunos de minutos. Se fijó en su mirada a lápiz, algo extraña quizás. Le preguntó si podía ver el resto del cuaderno y ella asintió levemente. Plazas, perros y gatos en ellas, personas en bancas, aves en piletas; todos mucho más que bocetos, suaves líneas trazadas, con las sombras y luces en el lugar indicado. Eran casi fotografías en grafito.

— ¿Dibujas hace mucho? —inquirió al devolverle el cuaderno— Porque tus dibujos son muy buenos.

— Hace muchos años —le respondió y pensó que tal vez esa sería su oportunidad de decirle quien era pero sin hacerlo realmente—. Hace unos doce, para ser más exacta.

— Es impresionante la cantidad de años.

— La verdad al mirar hacia atrás parecieran muchos más, desde que tenía catorce que me despertó el amor por el dibujo y la pintura.

— ¿Tienes veintiséis?

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso parezco más vieja? —pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Para nada —se aclaró—. Es sólo que me sorprendido que comenzaras tan joven.

— ¿Entonces si aparento más edad? —volvió a reír— No importa, gracias por los halagos.

— Y dime, ¿el dibujo es sólo un pasatiempo o es algo más?

No sabía la razón, pero sólo quería saber más y más de aquella chica tan peculiar y tan carismática, con una bella sonrisa.

— Es mi vida —sonrió—. Sabes, ahora voy a mi pueblo natal. Hace diez años que me fui de allí para estudiar dibujo en otro país, en Francia —recalcó la última palabra.

Abrió lo ojos sorprendido. _¿Será posible? __¿Podría ser que aquella chica sea la misma a la que ha estado recordando todo el viaje?_Si todo era un sueño, realmente no quería despertar. La pelinegra rió por la bajo y negó con la cabeza; ya se había dado cuenta.

— Hola Sesshomaru —le saludó y él casi pareció palidecer—. Cielos, ¿estás bien?

— ¿Rin? ¿Realmente eres tú?

— Vaya, y yo que creí que nunca te darías cuenta —dejó el cuaderno en el asiento de al lado—. Por favor, dime si tanto he cambiado como para que no me reconozcas, ¿o es que acaso no me recordabas?

— Claro que te recuerdo —se apresuró a contestar—. Es sólo que... es que...

— Lo sé, han pasado diez años, ¿no? Aunque yo si te reconocí, claro que tu cabello es inconfundible; sólo conozco a tres personas con ese cabello. ¿Y hacia dónde vas?

— Al pueblo, para el cumpleaños del viejo.

— ¿Enserio? No recuerdo que me hayan dicho que irías ya que supe que nunca has... —se calló poniéndose la mano en los labios, sin embargo él igual supo que era lo que iba a decir.

— Nadie sabe que voy pero no tienes que callarlo, ambos sabemos que no he sido de los mejores hijos; rara vez lo llamo y como ibas a decir, nunca he vuelto al pueblo desde que me fui.

— No digas eso, tu padre te adora y está muy orgulloso de ti, lo sé porque él me lo dijo.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?

— Hace tres años, para la boda de Kikyo y Suikotsu. Él se la pasa hablando de ti y de lo orgulloso que está que cumplas tu sueño, aunque estés algo lejos. Y mírale el lado bueno, ahora estarás para sus cincuenta, ¿no?

_ — Eso no compensa los diez que me he perdido_ —pensó con amargura—. ¿Y cuánto planeas quedarte?

— No planeo irme —respondió a la vez que miraba por la ventana—. Mi padre siempre me dice que me quede y esta vez le haré caso. Ambos les daremos una sorpresa a nuestros padres —lo miró y sonrió.

Rin se levantó de su asiento y le ofreció seguir la conversación en el vagón de comida y el con una sonrisa de lado aceptó su oferta. Una vez instalados, él con un café y ella con un jugo mientras esperaban sus sándwiches, la pelinegra no pudo evitar preguntarle en qué trabajaba, ya que vestía formal incluso para un viaje en tren. Él se miró y analizó sus palabras: un pantalón de tela negro y una camisa blanca sin corbata, sin contar la chaqueta que dejó en su asiento. Cuando le respondió que era un arquitecto ella le dijo de inmediato que siempre supo que sería un arquitecto.

— ¿Y por qué? Ni siquiera lo había pensado hasta que llegué a la capital.

— Te recuerdo que te conocía como a la palma de mi mano. Eras muy cuadrado, por lo que serías o arquitecto o ingeniero —le contestó y ahogó una risa tomando un poco de su jugo ante la mirada que él le estaba dando—. No me mires así, sabes que digo la verdad, y por esa mirada diría que no has cambiado en lo absoluto.

— Sin embargo creo que tú has madurado mucho en estos diez años —le comentó con una clara ironía.

— Salud por eso —levantó su vaso y ambos soltaron una carcajada.

Ella siguió indagando sobre su trabajo y, mientras les servían sus sándwiches, Sesshomaru le contó que hace poco había terminado el proyecto más ambicioso de su carrera como arquitecto, corta por lo demás. Se trataba de un edificio residencial de treinta pisos, en el que trabajaba hace casi un año y necesitó la ayuda de otros dos arquitectos y un sin número de ingenieros.

— Un ejército de Sesshomarus, ¡que horror! —exclamó riendo.

Él arqueó una ceja y ella volvió a reír. Luego de que la pequeña algarabía terminara, fue Sesshomaru quien le preguntó por ella y su vida laboral. Rin le contaba que cuando terminó la escuela trabajaba de guía en el Louvre a la vez que estudiaba pedagogía en historia en la universidad. Una vez graduada comenzó a trabajar en una pequeña escuela y renunció al museo para dedicarle más tiempo a su arte. Sin lujos podía darse una buena vida. Cuando él le pregunto qué haría ahora en el pueblo, ella le contó acerca de su idea de poner un taller de dibujo.

— ¿Y lo harás gratis?

— Sí, tengo mis ahorros así que puedo vivir tranquila por un tiempo, aunque de igual forma deberé buscar trabajo. Hace mucho que tengo deseos de hacer esto, es por eso que no había vuelto en tres años, trataba de ahorrar lo más posible para volver antes. Era un sueño que tenía pospuesto hasta ahora.

— Creo que es una gran idea. —le dijo sinceramente.

Sin darse cuenta de que las horas habían pasado, ya les había caído la noche conversando, por lo que decidieron volver a sus asientos. Cuando llegaban ella tomó su mochila del asiento de al lado, lo que él tomó como una invitación para sentarse ahí. Una vez acomodados siguieron platicando, hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos. Iba sumergido en el suave vaivén del tren cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Adormiladamente volteó su rostro un poco y la vio recargada en su brazo, además de notar la profunda oscuridad en el exterior del tren. Lentamente trató de reincorporarse y se levantó para buscar algo. Una vez de vuelta en el vagón, la cubrió con una manta e hizo lo mismo con él, sólo que esta vez se sentó en su lugar, para mirarla dormir hasta caer nuevamente a los brazos de Morfeo. El sol acariciaba su rostro; comenzó a revolverse en su asiento cuando escuchó a Rin pidiéndole que no lo hiciera.

— Ya casi termino —le agregó. No hizo otro ademán de moverse pero si abrió uno de sus ojos para verla ensimismada con su cuaderno.

— ¿Cómo dormiste? —preguntó él.

— Muy bien. Gracias por la manta —agregó he hizo los toques finales. Una vez que le dijo que podía moverse le mostró su dibujo—. Mira, ¿te gusta?

— ¿Otra vez dibujándome sin mi autorización? —ironizó bostezando para verse dormido a grafito— Comenzaré a creer que me estás acosando.

— No te creas tan importante —se burló ella—. Aunque debo admitir que es un buen panorama —rió y se levantó—. ¿Vienes para el desayuno?

— Adelántate.

En el baño se lavó muy bien el rostro, tratando de asimilar si lo que estaba pasando ocurría en realidad o era sólo una ilusión producto de su mente cansada. Se reconoció a sí mismo que todo era real y sonrió. Sacó su celular para hacer una llamada cuando alguien más tocó a la puerta, por lo que hizo una nota mental de llamarlo luego y salió para encontrarse con una risueña pelinegra en un vagón-comedor.

— Y dime, Sesshomaru Taisho. Supongo, y espero, que no todo en tu vida es trabajo.

— ¿Qué me quieres preguntar exactamente? —inquirió arqueando una ceja.

— Bueno, pues... —se sonrojó levemente y se armó de valor— Quisiera saber por qué te fuiste del pueblo, ambos lo pasábamos muy bien ahí.

Se quedó pensativo. No tenía realmente una respuesta ya que ni él la sabía. _¿Qué decir? ¿Qué se fue de aquel lugar por sentirse aprisionado? ¿Aires de grandeza? ¿Tal vez experimentar cosas nuevas? __¿Qué?__ ¿Qué era lo que lo hizo escapar de ahí realmente?_

— ¿Por qué te fuiste tú? —dio vuelta la pregunta mientras miraba su café. Ella quiso decir algo, mas las palabras no salían de su boca— No sabría decírtelo en realidad. Al igual que tú, no séla respuesta.

— Te equivocas —ella miró por la ventana—. Yo me fui porque necesitaba salir de ahí, vivir algo nuevo. Me fui porque tuve la oportunidad de hacer lo que siempre había querido, y nada ni nadie me iba a detener.

Aquella respuesta fue directa. Lo hizo pensar. _¿Qué fue lo que a él lo hizo salir, la verdad? ¿Qué quiso él al irse? Siempre quiso ser "alguien". ¿Pero para quién?_ Bien poco le importaba lo que dijeran los demás, él no tenía que demostrarle nada a nadie. Era otra cosa. Algo más lo hizo salir huyendo de ahí, no obstante, su orgullo es demasiado grande para siquiera pensar en ello.

— Sólo quería ir a otro lugar, nunca me he detenido a pensar en el por qué. —respondió al tiempo que giraba su rostro.

Después de almorzar, el tren hizo su parada programada de una hora en la estación para que los pasajeros pudieran descansar del viaje, que en algunos casos llevaban más de tres días viajando, y así salir y tomar algo de aire fresco. Sesshomaru y Rin habían decidido salir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores para estirar las piernas. Mientras conversaban de cosas triviales, como el clima o el nivel de polen en el aire, el teléfono de la pelinegra comenzó a sonar. Con una sonrisa le dijo que era de su padre, y que lo más seguro era que le preguntaría donde estaba y que por qué demora tanto.

— Sólo recuerda no decirle que estás conmigo. —le dijo él, recordándole que ra una sorpresa.

— No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. —sonrió risueña y se alejó un poco para poder hablar tranquila.

La vio sentarse en la pileta y reír mucho. Eso le agradó, le recordaba sus años de instituto y adolescencia; podía pasar horas contemplándola de esa manera. Recordó que tenía una llamada pendiente, así que sacó el aparato y marcó un número.

— Jaken. —dijo él con su seria voz.

_ — ¡Ah, señor Sesshomaru!_ —exclamó el joven del otro lado de la línea— _Si llama por el favor que me ha pedido ayer, le digo que ya encontré al sujeto perfecto para el trabajo._

— Cancela todo —habló de una forma algo cortante, más natural en él, mientras veía a la chica tocarse la frente y negar con la cabeza. Adorable.

_ — ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que cancele todo?_ —no entendía lo que estaba pasando, ayer lo llamó diciéndole que se apresurara ¿y ahora quería cancelar?

— La encontré, Jaken.

_ — ¿Cómo que la encontró?_

— Subió al mismo tren que yo, así que cancela al investigador.

Antes de que su asistente pudiera siquiera llamarlo por su nombre, Sesshomaru ya había cortado la llamada, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, ya que Rin se le acercaba.

— ¿Cómo te fue con tu padre, estaba preocupado?

— Ya lo conoces, espera que no me secuestren en el camino —rió—. Ah, no te preocupes, no le dije nuestro pequeño secreto.

— ¿No irán por ti a la estación?

— Digamos que para guardar tu "sorpresa" retrasé mi viaje un par de horas. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? —él la miró interrogante— Tenía razón, ya están en mi casa celebrando. No puedo esperar a llegar, seguro que todos se legrarán tanto de verte —lo tomó del brazo y lo jaló—. Vamos, no perdamos más tiempo.

**…**

Un par de horas más tarde, cerca de las ocho, con el cielo teñido de tintes naranjas, rojos y amarillo, ya se encontraban en la estación de su pueblo, y Rin no cabía de la emoción. Claro, Sesshomaru estaba igual, mas no lo mostraba. Apenas se puso el bolso sobre el hombro la chica lo tomó del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró hasta el pequeño mercado cerca; quería una bufanda porque comenzaba a helar debido al atardecer. En silencio se dejó guiar por la entusiasta joven, le encantaba verla así, tan radiante de felicidad. La veía probarse infinidad de bufandas, de todo tipo, tamaños y colores; sin embargo no elegía ninguna. Cuando le preguntó como se veía él arqueó una ceja, rió para sí y se dio vuelta para seguir probándose varios modelos más de aquella prenda. Giró su vista en noventa grados y encontró una que le llamó la atención. La tomó y mientras ella se probaba otra le puso la larga bufanda, hecha de lana en tonos grises, celestes y blanco, además de ponerle, o casi tirarle, una boina gris en la cabeza, también de lana. Rin lo miró extrañada. Se acercó al espejo y se acomodó las dos prendas. Perfecto.

— Te ves preciosa, querida —le dijo la señora del puesto.

— Gracias. ¿Cuánto es?

— Oh, no. El muchacho que estaba contigo ya los pagó.

— ¿Qué? —se volteó y Sesshomaru ya tenía cierta distancia. Le dio las gracias nuevamente y fue tras él —Sesshomaru, no es...

— Si te molesta considéralo uno de los diez regalos de cumpleaños que te debo. —comenzó a caminar.

Rin iba a protestar cuando él se frenó y ella chocó contra él. La cercanía de sus cuerpos era tan evidente como el suave carmín que se posaba en las mejillas.

— Dijiste que querías ir a la plaza, ¿no? —preguntó él.

— Sí, me gustaría ver si encuentro a un viejo amigo.

— Entonces vamos antes de que se nos haga muy tarde —se acomodó el bolso y ágilmente tomó el de ella también.

Caminaban muy juntos hasta la plaza. Cualquiera que los viera pensaría que son pareja desde hace mucho tiempo; la seriedad de él contrataba de una manera perfecta con la jovialidad que ella irradiaba. Al llegar vio a aquel hombre; sentado, como siempre, en medio de la plaza, pintando como si nada más importara.

— ¿Lo recuerdas? —le preguntó Rin volteando a él.

— Myoga, el amigo del abuelo —sonrió satisfecho—. Sigue igual que cuando me fui.

— Aunque ya no es el viejito cascarrabias que era, al menos no desde que te fuiste.

— ¿Insinúas que yo soy la causante de su mal humor?

— No, claro que no —reía al tiempo que daba unos paso hacia atrás. Riendo se fue a ver a Myoga.

La siguió con la mirada para ver como lo saludaba y el viejo hombre sonreía ampliamente. Luego de un efusivo abrazo tomó la otra banca junto a él y la acercó más para sentarse a su lado y miraba su pintura mientras charlaban un poco. Al cabo de algunos minutos de ponerse al día con sus vidas, la muchacha le hizo unas señas para que se acercara. Al quedar a su lado, el anciano levantó la vista y abrió los ojos impresionados, como si tuviera un espejismo o, peor aún, un fantasma al frente.

— Hola, Myoga. ¿Cómo estas? —le saludó el albino ante la mirada incrédula del viejo.

— Que me parta un rayo si no estoy muerto —balbuceó—. ¿Mis ojos ya me están engañando? ¿Realmente eres tú, Sesshomaru? —preguntó aún suspicaz.

— Claro que sí anciano. ¿Acaso conoces a otro como yo? —salió a flote su característica ironía.

— ¡Pero que alegría verte, muchacho! —sonrió y se levantó para abrazarlo— ¿Hace cuánto que has llegado?

— Hace un rato.

— ¿Y te lo has encontrado tú, Rin?

— No, veníamos en el mismo tren. Que coincidencia, ¿no?

— O destino —se carcajeó para sí—. Cielos, cuanto has crecido. No recuerdo que tu padre me haya dicho que ibas a venir, estoy seguro de que no se le pasaría algo así. ¡Con todo lo que habla de ti!

— ¿Verdad que sí? —ambos rieron— Pero no lo sabe, viejo Myoga. ¿No le gustaría venir con nosotros? Ya están celebrando en mi casa.

— ¡Bah! Diviértanse ustedes, no se preocupen por un viejo como yo. Paseen un rato, tal vez me pase por allá luego.

Ambos se despidieron y caminaron por un rato.

**…**

Ya de noche, los faroles de la plaza iluminaban los senderos con la ayuda de las estrellas en el puro y despejado firmamento del lugar. Sin darse cuenta, terminaron apoyaos en el otro sentados en una banca, contemplado el silencio, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo. En cuanto Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de la posición en la que estaban, tampoco hizo ademán alguno de moverse. Sentías que se acomodaba tan bien a su cuerpo que no quería interrumpir esa extraña y a la vez tan conocida sensación que lo invadía, tan entrañable y placentera a la vez. Rin sentía que estaba en las nubes, el pecho masculino en el que estaba recargada era perfecto, tal como lo era cuando eran unos adolescentes, como hecho a su medida. Estaba tan relajada incluso podría haber dormido de así quererlo, sin embargo, quería disfrutar de esa fría y cálida persona.

— Rin. —la llamó sacándola de sus divagaciones. Ella levantó la mirada— ¿No crees que ya deberíamos irnos? No quiero que Iori me odie por tener secuestrada a una de sus adoradas hijas. Ya me lo decía hace más de diez años.

— E-eh... sí, claro... Vamos. —se paró rápidamente algo avergonzada.

— Tranquila, no dije que corramos. —le levantó el rostro sujetándole el mentón. Acarició una de sus mejillas con la parte trasera de su mano y luego le dejó un mechón de su negro cabello tras una oreja— Ahora sí, vamos.

Caminaban silenciosamente, cosa extraña, ya que Rin solía hablar hasta por los codos. De hecho, se mantenía distante, en comparación a momentos antes.

— ¿Algo te pasa, Rin? —preguntó deteniéndose— Estás algo callada, ¿qué te sucede?

— Sólo pensaba. —le respondió retomando la marcha.

— ¿Se puede saber en qué?

— Los años te han puesto muy curioso, Sesshomaru —rió y él entrecerró la vista—. Uy, que humor... Pensaba en como reaccionarán todos al verte. Ya imagino la cara de tu padre —sonrió.

— ¿Tan segura estás de que esté feliz de verme? —preguntó con un pequeño dejo, casi imperceptible, de tristeza— Digo, he sido un hijo ingrato y... —Rin lo silenció poniendo su dedo índice cerca de su labio, acercándose a su rostro.

** — **Mejor no lo hagamos esperar. —miró su reloj y eran más de las diez— El tiempo se pasa rápido...

— A veces lo olvido...

En todo el tiempo que habían caminado, Sesshomaru se daba cuenta de que poco o nada había cambiado aquel lugar, salvo a varias personas que no pudo reconocer. Claro, lo único que cambian irremediablemente con el tiempo son las personas, quien mejor que él de ejemplo; aunque claro, también estaban las excepciones, aquellos que conservaban su esencia a pesar de todo, aquellos como Rin. Siguieron andando hasta que llegaron. El momento era ahora. La casa, de esas antiguas, grandes para las numerosas familias, tenía algunas luces encendidas, mas todo el ruido provenía de la parte trasera. Se armó de valor. ¿Qué hacer, qué decir? Después de diez años hay tanto y a la vez nada que decir. Iba a entrar cuando una mano en su pecho lo detuvo.

— ¿Te molestaría si entro primero? —preguntó ella casi adivinando su ansiedad.

— Como quieras. —suspiró una vez que ella se adentraba en la casa. Mientras, él aguardaría, pensaría que hacer.

**…**

Dejó su bolso y su mochila junto a la puerta. A pesar de las luces, la casa parecía estar en una completa penumbra, todas las almas estaban reunidas a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba. Caminó hasta el jardín, donde en cuanto puso un pie todas las miradas se centraron en ella; los reconoció de inmediatos, amigos y familia de su padre y don Inu. Casi todos sonrieron al mismo tiempo, y de todos ellos sobresalía uno: su padre. Iori, un hombre de cincuenta y dos años; lucía bien para su edad. Cabello negro y unos bellos ojos esmeraldas, esos que ni ella ni su hermana heredaron ya que, según él, eran tan hermosas como lo era su madre. Con una enorme sonrisa el hombre se acercó a ella para abrazarla lo más fuerte que pudiera; tres años ha sido demasiado tiempo lejos de su bebita.

— ¡Princesa! —exclamó al despegarla del suelo. Ella reía a montones, realmente parecía que su padre no envejecía, o al menos conservaba la fuerza de un veinteañero— ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que llegarías más tarde.

— Hola preciosa, ¿cómo estás? —le preguntó el festejado llegando a su lado, saludándola con un beso en la mejilla.

— Muy bien, gracias —sonrió—. Sabe, tengo una...

— ¡Rin! —gritó su hermana emocionada— Mujer, nos dijiste que llegabas en el tren de madrugada.

— Ah, es que no quería arruinar la sorpresa.

— ¿Cuál sorpresa? —inquirió con una sonrisa traviesa— ¿Acaso nos trajiste a algún novio del cual no sabemos?

Iori escuchó aquella pregunta y esperó ansioso la respuesta, escudriñando a la menor de sus hijas con la mirada, notando algo nuevo en ella. Rin se sonrojó levemente y se apresuró a negar aquellas cosas.

— ¡Tú no cambias nada Kagome! —se volteó a Inu— Es algo para usted.

— ¿Para mí? —se extrañó el hombre de los mismos ojos color ámbar de sus hijos— Sabes que soy un viejo curioso. ¿Qué es?

— Bueno, en sí no es algo mío.

— ¿Cómo así? —preguntó su hermana.

— Ustedes sólo esperen aquí. Tú quita la música —comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás—. No hagan trampa, ya vuelo —entró a la casa y luego volvió sobre sus pasos—. Ni se les ocurra venir. —les volvió a advertir y entró definitivamente.

Sesshomaru comenzaba a impacientarse. Nunca en su vida había estado tan nervioso, y el que lo reconociera, algo no propio de él, lo ponía peor. Sintió una mano en su hombro y otra e, se dio vuelta y visualizó a su pelinegra favorita.

— ¿Estás listo?

— ¿Cómo saludarías a tu padre luego de no verlo en diez años sólo por "trabajo"?

— Sólo dile "hola papá", el resto fluirá entre ambos —le sonrió para darle ánimos—. Ya es hora —tomó su mano y lo guió por la casa.

Tal y como se lo había pedido su hermana, Kagome fue a detener la música. Al hacerlo, su ambarino hombre fue a reclamarle.

— Oye, Kagome. ¿Por qué paras la música?

— Rin me pidió que lo hiciera, Inuyasha

— Por cierto, ¿dónde estás esa enana? Apenas la vi y desapareció, no la he podido saludar.

— Dijo que traería una sorpresa para tu padre y fue por ella.

— Bueno, entonces... —se escucharon los pasos que hacía Rin desde el interior de la casa, pero esta vez no estaba sola.

Acompañada de un alto joven de cabellera platinada, Rin volvía a salir al jardín. Ahí estaba, ya no había vuelta atrás. El momento al que tanto temió, llegó. Decenas de ojos mirándolo, escudriñándolo, como si le sacaran finas capas de piel. Ella soltó su mano y caminó hacia su madrastra; ahora estaba solo. Sentía cada mirada incrédula como una fina daga que lo atravesaban lentamente, Nunca había temido ante nada ni nadie, a excepción de una mirada que tenía a veces su padre, la misma que le estaba dando ahora, la cual nunca supo cómo interpretar.

Cuando Rin llegó al lado de su esposa, Inu soltó el brazo de Izayoi y caminó lentamente hasta su primogénito. Al quedar frente a frente, por un segundo creyó ver algo de tristeza en su mirada ámbar, por lo que decidió dar el primer paso. Como le dijo Rin.

— Hola padre —habló con un tono suave, más llevado a la vergüenza.

Pensó que el corazón se le partiría al ver los ojos llorosos de su padre. Sintió una gran presión en su pecho, tal vez era por el fuerte abrazo del cual estaba siendo víctima, más del que un hombre de cincuenta años debería dar; como si no quisiera que su hijo se le volviera a escapar de las manos, como si quisiera comprobar que no era una ilusión. Con ese enorme peso del rechazo fuera de sí, pudo devolver el gesto; transmitiéndose, ambos, tantas cosas sin decir algo, sólo con un contacto. Ahí estaba, ese cariño incondicional de padre que siempre ha estado para él, el que no siempre tomó o supo apreciar; ahora estaba ahí, sin importar qué.

— Realmente no tengo palabras, hijo mío —le decía Inu tomándolo por los hombros para volverlo a abrazar y reír, no cabiendo tantas felicidad en él—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías?

— Quería darte la sorpresa...

— ¡Y vaya sorpresa! —se volvió a separar y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos— Cielos, cuanto has crecido.

— Diez años cambian a cualquiera, ¿no?

— Sesshomaru...

— Déjalo, ambos sabemos que el distanciamiento ha sido de mi lado, sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

— Nunca podría serlo —le sonrió y todos comenzaron a acercarse para saludar al perdido miembro de la familia Taisho.

— Este es el mejor regalo que pudiste haberle dado a Inu, gracias.

— Se equivoca, señora Izayoi. Este regalo es propio de su hijo, sólo me lo encontré por casualidad en el mismo tren en el que viajaba yo —sonrió—. ¿No cree que debería ir a verlo también?

Izayoi sonrió y fue a abrazar a su hijo, al igual que el resto de los invitados; si hasta Inuyasha lo hizo. Tal y como ella lo pensaba, todos estaban felices de verlo.

**…**

Cuando dieron las doce, en medio del jardín se encontraban bailando un hombre de bellos ojos ámbar y una mujer de negra cabellera. Ella sonrió y recostó su rostro en el pecho masculino, él la rodeó con sus brazos sin dejar de bailar.

— Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor —dijo ella y ambos se besaron—. Espero que las próximas veinticuatro horas sean las mejores de tu vida.

— Ya tengo todo lo que necesito, mi familia está toda reunida.

— Al pobre no lo han dejado descansar desde que llegó —rió.

— Parece algo aburrido.

— Yo diría que frustrado, como si quisiera hacer otra cosa.

— ¿Cómo hablar con cierta jovencita? —ambos rieron— Y hablando de...

— Papá... Te traje esto —dijo Sesshomaru, entregándole una pequeña caja plateada con una cinta azul—. Espero que te guste.

Inu le quitó la cinta y luego la tapa, para descubrir un bello reloj de bolsillo, como uno que una vez tuvo. Sonrió emocionado y lo abrazó.

— Hijo, es...

— Como el del abuelo, lo sé. —se rascó la nuca— Sé que te gustaba mucho ese reloj, por eso cuando supe de tu asalto mandé a hacer esa copia. Sé que no es lo mismo pero...

— Es perfecto, cada detalle. Gracias hijo.

**…**

Ambas hermanas junto a Inuyasha se ponían al día con toda su vida. Conversaban, bromeaban y reían. Kagome le contaba que ya tenían planes para casarse en unos meses, y Rin, enojada, le reclamaba por no decirle antes.

— Es que fue hace poco que se lo pedí —disculpaba Inuyasha a su prometida.

— Pues te demoraste mucho, yo quiero pronto un sobrinito o sobrinita.

— Rin, no te apresures —Kagome se tocó las mejillas avergonzada.

Los tres se echaron a reír. Luego de algunos minutos, ambos enamorados se excusaron para ir a bailar, ya que habían visto a Sesshomaru acercase.

— Creí que nunca te dejarían sola —le dijo al oído y ella se sobresaltó.

— ¡Sesshomaru, no hagas eso! —reclamó— Sabes que me asusto con facilidad.

— ¿Quieres bailar? —fue directo al grano.

— Es que aún tengo mucho que preguntar, todos te han acaparado por mucho tiempo.

— Tú me has tenido todo el viaje, pero puedo responder mientras bailas conmigo.

Sesshomaru tomó su mano y la jaló hasta el centro del jardín, donde la sujetó por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo. Comenzaron a moverse lentamente, bailando al compás de una lenta pieza.

— Pregunta. ¿Qué quieres saber?

— La verdad —apoyó su mejilla en su hombro, dejándose guiar.

— ¿La verdad?

— Quiero saber por qué te fuiste, Sesshomaru. Perdí el contacto contigo, no supe nada más de ti. Debo reconocer que casi me olvido de ti.

— ¿Y para qué lo quieres saber?

— Porque sé que amabas mucho este lugar para marcharte así como así.

— Ya no es algo que importe.

— Claro que lo es —lo vio a los ojos—. Sabes, cuando terminé mi beca en Francia tenía muchos deseos de volver, de verlos a todos, a ti; de ir a la misma universidad, como en los viejos tiempos —agachó la mirada—. Luego supe que te habías ido hace más de un año.

Sesshomaru se quedó algo pensativo. Era claro que su ida sin aviso y retorno la había entristeció; y ser él el causante, debido a que fue él quien cortó el contacto, le producía un amargo sabor en la boca. Tal vez no tenía nada de malo reconocerlo.

— Escapé, tenía que escapar de todo en este lugar.

— ¿Escapar? ¿Por qué?

— No podía estar aquí...

**…**

La velada llegaba a su fin, ahora sólo quedaban dos familias en la residencia. En el bar de la terraza, dos viejos amigos miraban la escena que se daba en el interior de la casa; dos de los cuatro jóvenes parecían discutir, como era de esperarse al no verse por tanto tiempo, mientras que las dos chica trataban de calmar las aguas.

— La llegada de tu hijo nos ha alegrado a todos —comentó Iori—. Nunca he entendido por qué nunca le has pedido que viniera.

— No podía hacerlo, no sería un buen padre si lo hiciera venir al lugar del que escapó.

— En cambio ahora es como si nada hubiese pasado entre ambos.

— Espero que todo sea como debió ser hace diez años.

— Te recuerdo que tú la ayudaste a irse de aquí, y de mi lado.

— En es tiempo no lo sabía, siquiera lo sospechaba. Tarde me di cuenta de cómo eran las cosas —se quedó mirando su vaso—. Por eso nunca le pedí que viniera, si no lo hacía debía ser por algo... Sabes, me ha dado tres maravillosos regalos esta noche.

— ¿Ah si? ¿Cuáles?

— Primero vino —sonrió y luego buscó el reloj en su bolsillo—. Es como el de mi padre, es increíble que recordara todos los detalles.

— ¿Y el tercero?

— Cuando me lo regaló me dijo que pensaba establecerse acá —sus ojos se tornaron brillosos—. Sé que no es seguro, Iori, pero esa determinación, ese brillo en sus ojos lo conozco, es el que perdió hace diez años.

— ¿Y qué haría aquí? Digo, que el aeropuerto cercano esté a tres horas no quiere decir que vivamos en el pasado, pero tampoco estamos para grandes proyectos como a los que él está acostumbrado.

— La universidad necesita una remodelación, además, podría impartir clases.

— Claro, y como eres amigo del rector tú le ofreces el puesto, ¿no?

— Te estoy salvando, las clases comienzan en unas semanas y deberías presentar el proyecto para la ampliación.

— Si... Tienes razón —ambos rieron—. ¿De verdad crees que lo haga?

— Sólo hay algo seguro.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Que en algunos meses ya seremos parientes, y quien sabe si luego será doble.

— ¡Salud por eso!

— ¡Salud!

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?  
Al fin lo terminé, y como habrán notado, de one-shot no tiene mucho xD  
Ojalá les haya gustado ^o^

Ahora pienso en tal vez hacerle un epílogo, ¿Qué les parece la idea?

Bueno, espero comentarios, sugerencias, críticas o cualquier cosa :D

Saludos c:  
_**Franela ^^**_


	2. Epílogo

**Epílogo  
**_Por Franela_

**…**

_— No podía estar aquí..._

_— ¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó ella algo desconcertada._

_Sesshomaru suspiró pesadamente sin dejar de bailar, tenía que meditar un poco antes de darle la respuesta. Sí, era ella, por no tenerla a ella se fue, para olvidarla. Ese beso que le dio sin aviso hace diez años lo puso de cabeza, en ese momento quedó completamente desconcertado; entendió cosas que nunca había entendido, sintió lo que nunca había sentido. Sin embargo, la moneda ya estaba tirada. Ella se fue, él lo hizo después. En un comienzo fue difícil, pero claro, él no lo admitiría. Sin darse cuenta la veía en todos lados, con cada chica con la que salía anhelaba que fuera ella, costándole más que unos simples insultos. No obstante, en su negación nunca había entendido la razón, o mejor dicho, no lo quería hacer. ¿Y por qué? Por un simple beso. Con el paso de los años su mente se fue ocupando de otras cosas, por lo que su cometido inicial estaba hecho. Claro que eso era lo que pensaba, porque sólo estaba distraído, y al poner un pie en ese tren todo volvió. Tras no dejar de pensar en aquella dulce pelinegra tomó la decisión de buscarla, así la olvidaría definitivamente al creer que no era más que un capricho y seguiría adelante, para cerrar aquel capítulo. Ingenuo._

_El destino es muy caprichoso, y más cuando se treta de lo que creemos querer. El destino la puso en su camino nuevamente, frente a él. Es cierto que no la reconoció de inmediato, albergaba la esperanza de que no fuera aquella chica. Por un segundo creó que esta joven podría ser alguien, por eso quería saber más y más acerca de ella. Iluso. Cuando cayó en cuenta de quien era realmente, sintió que era como un balde de agua fría sobre su orgullo. Nuevamente, y sin darse cuenta, caía ante la misma chica._

_— Hace diez años, bajo aquel árbol... —comentó y notó como Rin se atragantó y se le sonrojaban las mejillas— Todo me recordaba a ti, que ya no estabas aquí. —le confesó._

**…**

Al entrar a la casa se podía notar la celebración que estaba por llevase a cabo. Arreglos florares, cintas, todo en tonos plata y blanco. Al salir al jardín podía verse la misma decoración, sumado a sillas y mesas con blancos manteles, platos, copar y cubiertos en ellas, velas listas para ser prendidas en unas cuantas horas. Se miraba al espejo cuando su hermana entró de golpe a la habitación y soltó un grito ensordecedor. Cuando pudo recomponerse tuvo que cuestionarle que qué rayos le pasaba para que gritara de esa forma.

— ¡Es que te ves hermosa! —volvió a gritar emocionada y se acercó.

Y no mentía, su aperlada piel y su negro cabello lucían espectacular en el vestido blanco que envolvía su cuerpo, sencillo y elegante a la vez.

— Debería estar nerviosa, ¿cierto? —le preguntaba mientras se volvía a arreglar el vestido y el cabello— Digo, uno no se casa todos los días. ¿Verdad?

— Relájate, te vas a híper ventilar —puso sus manos sobre sus hombros—. Es tu día, debes disfrutarlo al máximo —agregó viendo el reflejo de amabas—. No puedo creer todo lo que se demoraron para estar juntos.

— ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

— Yo atrapé a mi hombre hace mucho —ambas rieron—. Debe estar junto a don Inu, porque conociendo a mi futuro cuñado seguro que no se puede estar ni cerca —rodó los ojos.

— Oye, no hables así de él. Aunque no lo demuestre es un hombre tierno, amable y cariñoso, sólo que no suele mostrarlo frente a los demás.

— Por eso dicen que el amor es ciego... —comentó con burla y cuando ella le iba a replicar, continuó— Por cierto, hay algo que me inquieta. ¿Por qué adelantaron la boda? —alzó una ceja y su hermana se puso colorada de inmediato— ¿Acaso tú...?

— ¡Claro que no! se dio vuelta para evitar que la viera pero ya era tarde— E-eh...él quiso hacerlo, y-yo no tuve nada que ver. Aunque... —sentía la mirada de su hermana— Tengo un retraso y...

— ¡Lo sabía! —gritó triunfal y la apuntó con su dedo índice acusador— Tú eres una traviesa, ¡ahora lo entiendo!

— ¡No es lo que piensas! —se aclaró rápidamente— Él no lo sabe, nadie lo sabe y es sólo un retraso.

— ¿Y por qué no se lo haz dicho?

— Es qué... ¿Cómo crees que se lo tome?

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Estoy segura de que le encantará!

Se terminaban de arreglar cuando a la puerta. Sonriente vio entrar a su padre y tras él su prima Sango, luciendo un vientre abultado. Las tres mujeres chillaron emocionadas y se abrazaron. Cuando la algarabía se vio terminada, Iori aclaró su garganta para hacerse notar. Las tres volvieron a reír.

— ¿Estás lista? —le preguntó él.

Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, tomó el brazo que su padre le ofrecía y salieron de la habitación, siendo seguidos por su hermana y prima. En el jardín, todos los invitados los esperaban distribuidos en dos filas que terminaban con una mesa y un joven de platinada cabellera esperándola. La ceremonia transcurrió con normalidad, y una vez que el juez dio por finalizado el acto, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar para celebrar a la feliz pareja.

Tomando la mano de su ahora esposa, la guió al centro del jardín para dar pie a su primer baile. Él tenía la mirada ambarina más brillante que se le haya visto y ella la chocolate más dulce, bailaban al compás de una lenta pieza. Sonriente miraba a su hermana bailar cuando tocaron su hombro.

— ¿Mi princesa me concedería este baile?

— Claro papá —sonrió y tomó su mano, comenzando a danzar al igual que otras parejas que se sumaban—. Kagome luce hermosa. —le comentó.

— Tú también, princesa. Afortunadamente cada día se parecen más a su madre.

— Oye, luces excelente para tener cincuenta y dos.

— Por favor, me haces sentir más viejo.

— Vamos, sigues en la flor de tu juventud.

Ambos rieron y siguieron bailando. Durante la siguiente canción, Iori le confesó que era el hombre más feliz del mundo por ver a sus dos bebitas convertidas en mujer, felices; aunque se vayan de su lado.

— Papá... —se detuvo un momento— Seguimos contigo, Kagome sólo se va de luna de miel por dos semanas.  
— Rin, no será lo mismo y lo acepto. Ustedes harán su vida, su familia; sé que crecieron hace mucho y no puedo retrasar lo inevitable.

— Jamás podríamos alejarnos de ti y lo sabes. —lo abrazó— Tal vez me fui antes, pero ya estoy aquí y soy muy feliz.

— Lo sé, y eso me hace estar completo. —se separó y acarició sus mejillas— Bueno, casi.

— ¿Uh?

— Como tú dijiste, ya tengo cincuenta y dos años, además de dos bellas hijas pero ni un nieto.

Rin suspiró y negó con la cabeza. No cabía duda de que su padre era alguien muy particular, que si de él dependiera estarían en un convento o quien sabe qué cosa. Sin embargo, esa necesidad de volver a criar se lo impide. Todos los padres deben ser así, ¿no? Al detenerse la música, Iori besó sus manos y sonrió mirando algo a su espalda. Rin, extrañada, se dio la vuelta y vio a un alto joven de mirada ambarina mirarla fijamente. Su padre le extendió su mano y se retiró, alegando que ya habían bailado lo suficiente y no tenía deseos d formar un mal trío.

— Ya te habías tardado —dijo coquetamente después de que él la tomara por la cintura y la pegara a su cuerpo.

— Tu padre se me adelantó, y no hubiera sido correcto no dejarlo bailar con su bebita —le susurró esto último—. Por cierto, estás preciosa.

La besó y colocó su mano en su espalda baja, descendiéndola con cada paso que daban. Rin apretó su hombro y él riendo la siguió besando, subiendo su mano a su posición inicial. Ni siquiera la necesidad de respirar los hacía separarse, era como si no hubiera alguien más a su alrededor. En un momento ella rompió el beso, bajando el rostro sonrojada.

— No olvides donde estamos, Sesshomaru —le recordó con las mejillas al rojo vivo.

— Pareciera que tú lo olvidaste también —comentó con un tono aterciopelado, dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

— Eres un tonto —dijo ella recostando su rostro en su pecho—. Pero eres mi tonto.

— Sólo tuyo —reafirmó él abrazándola.

**…**

El viernes por la tarde, dos amantes estaban en medio de un apasionado beso en el embarque del aeropuerto. Debido a su trabajo en la universidad no podía viajar en la semana, y por su otro trabajo para la misma tenía que ir a la ciudad para buscar un nuevo contratista que se hiciera cargo, ya que el que tenía había renunciado y estaban por empezar con la remodelación. Ella insistió con llevarlo personalmente, ya que quería aprovechar todo momento a su lado, antes de que se fuera por todo un fin de semana.

— Preciosa... debo... irme... —decía él entre besos.

— Aún no tienes... —le reclamó pasando sus manos tras su cuello, obligándolo a besarla nuevamente.

Tampoco podía resistirse, aquel brillo que se ponía en sus labios era delicioso, y sumando a su perfume lo segaba por todos los sentidos. Varios besos y caricias más tarde, el último llamado para abordar fue el que los obligó a separarse.

— Sabes que volveré pronto Rin, diviértete mientras no estoy. —le dio un beso en la punto de la nariz.

— Más te vale que tú no lo hagas. —le advirtió y él levantó una ceja— No me mires así, sabes a lo que me refiero.

— Preciosa, no esperé diez años para perderte sólo por sexo de una noche.

— Claro, ahora dime que estuviste en celibato. —se cruzó de brazos y él soltó una carcajada— No es gracioso, y no es que no confíe en ti, es sólo que...

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Que se te lanzarán encima y tú eres sólo mío. —arrugó los labios haciendo un puchera.

— ¿Como lo harían aquí si no supieran que eres MI novia? —le sujetó el mentón.

— Tú estás aquí, yo no estoy allá.

— Descuida, te llamaré cuando llegue y te extrañaré. —la besó una última ves antes de irse.

**…**

El fin de semana transcurrió con rapidez, ya que se la pasó afinando los detalles para su taller que comenzaría finalmente al día siguiente. Sonreía satisfecha al mirar todo, su mayor sueño se hacía realidad. El lugar donde sería era una clase de bodega de su casa; al quitar toda la chatarra, polvo, porquerías y basura se convertía en el lugar perfecto: amplio, con luz natural, y lo mejor de todo, le quedaba a unos cuantos pasos. Sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearla.

— Sessh... —fue callada cuando él la besó apasionadamente. Al reaccionar se giró completamente y posó sus manos en el amplio torso de su novio.

Con una media sonrisa arrogante continuó acariciando sus labios casi sin dejarla tomar aire, haciéndola retroceder hasta sentarla sobre una mesa.

— Te dije... que volvería... pronto, preciosa —comenzó a descender a su cuello—. ¿Me extrañaste?

— No tienes ni idea —reía por las cosquillas que le hacía—. Sesshomaru, ¡basta! No me siento cómoda, mi padre podría...

— Iori fue a ver a mi padre, estamos solos —le decía al oído al tiempo que jugaba con el lóbulo de su oreja—. Además...

— ¿Además qué? —preguntaba entre suspiros.

Sesshomaru se separó de ella y sacó una cajita azul del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Rin lo mitraba casi sin poder respirar así que la abrió para dejar al descubierto un anillo de plata con un zafiro en él.

— Serás sólo mía —rozaba su nariz con la propia.

— ¿Lo das por hecho o me lo estás pidiendo? —inquirió ella separándose.

— ¿Aceptas? —preguntó con un leve toque de ironía.

— Mm...debo pensarlo, sabes que uno no se casa todos los días —decía mientras jugaba con el cuello de su camisa. Él la miró de una forma que no pudo evitar reír y esconder su rostro en su cuello—. Tú ganas, Sesshomaru Taisho. Acepto.

— Ya lo sabía —sonrió arrogante y la besó lentamente, jugando con sus labios y lengua—. ¿Mañana comienzas con tu taller?

— Sí, después de las clases de la escuela.

— Hmph, ahora deberé compartir a mi futura esposa con más personas. Tus alumnos tienen suerte —dijo esto mientras rozaba con unos dedos el borde del jeans que levaba y los otros los metía bajo su blusa—. Eres la maestra más sexy que he conocido.

— La mayoría son niños, Sesshomaru. A diferencia de las tuyas.

— Pero ninguna es tú —le sonrió y desabotonó en primer botón.

— Aquí no, es extraño. Vamos a la casa.

— Como desees —la tomó en brazos y ella reía sin parar.

**…**

Rin preparaba la cena para cuando llegaran su hermana y cuñado a comer. Sintió unas manos deslizarse por su cintura y unos labios comenzar a recorrer desde su hombro hasta su cuello y luego sus labios.

— Sesshomaru, ya casi termino —decía intentando escapar de sus brazos.

— Sólo quiero saludar a mi bella esposa —contestó atrayéndola para sí en un apasionado beso.

Como el timbre sonó, ella aprovechó para escabullirse de su posesivo abrazo e ir a abrir la puerta, mientras que él mascullando algo apenas entendible se quitó la chaqueta y se fue a su habitación. Apenas abrió sintió una presión en sus piernas y sonrió al ver a su sobrinito aferrado a ellas. Se agachó y el pequeño, de cabello negro y ojos ámbar, la besó en la mejilla. Kagome se extrañó de que no lo cargara como de costumbre, mas no le dio mayor importancia en ese momento. Saludó a su hermana y acarició su vientre de varios meses, invitándolos a entrar. Luego de saludar a Inuyasha, no pudo evitar preguntar si ya sabían lo que sería.

— Una niña —sonrió él orgulloso.

— Felicidades —lo abrazó y su esposo hizo acto de presencia, saludando a todos

— Tía —el pequeño le jaló el pantalón.

— ¿Qué sucede, Hiroshi?

— ¿Vas a querer a mi hermanita más que a mí? —preguntó cabizbajo.

— Claro que no, cariño. Los voy as querer a los dos por igual

— ¿Enserio?

— Por supuesto —le sonrió y el niño la abrazó.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad toda la noche. Al terminar, Hiroshi besó a su tía en la mejilla y le estiró los bracitos a su padre, quien lo cargó y lo besó en la frente. Cuando Rin abrazaba a Kagome, esta última se le quedó mirando por algunos segundos.

— ¿Qué sucede, Kagome? —preguntó algo extrañada.

— Es que... me pareció extraño que... —se interrumpió y sonrió— Nada, no me hagas caso.

Se despidió rápidamente y se encaminó junto a su esposo e hijo al auto. Una vez que los perdió de vista, cerró la puerta y vio al suyo terminando de guardar los platos. Ahora ella lo abrazó por la espalda y lo invitó a ver una película antes de dormir. Cuando esta terminó, Rin tomó la mano de Sesshomaru que descansaba en su cadera, despegándose de su pecho; él la besó con ternura.

— ¿Qué sucede preciosa? —preguntó acariciando su mejilla.

— Sessh... —desvió la mirada.

— Rin, sólo me dices así allá —señaló la puerta de su habitación, dándole un fugaz beso en la comisura de los labios—. ¿Algo te preocupa?

— Sesshomaru, yo... —se armó de valor y tomó sus dos manos y las besó, bajando ambas a la altura de su vientre.

Ambos sonrieron.

* * *

**_Gracias a Serena Tsukino Chiba, .RD, Crismonster, Ako Nomura, Zoteria, Annie Thompson, A ese anónimo y a Erly Misaki por sus comentarios en ambos capítulos de este fic, también a los que agregaron mi historia en sus favoritos ^^, espero haber cumplido sus espectativas; y si en un futuro publico más fics, desearía tenerlas/os a todos los que lean éste fanfic como lectores también.  
_**

**_Sin más que decir, además de volver a agradecerles por su apoyo c:  
Me despido n_n_**

_**Franela ^^**_


End file.
